Liz Warner has returned
by SofiaLynn
Summary: Agent Liz Warner is back after 2 years 11 months and 4 days. The team must figure out what's going on with her. Don will get a chance of a life time.
1. Liz Warner Has returned

_I am not sure how to add chapters so I have just continued under chapter one. The stories continues after Don speaks with Colby and David. _

_Liz Warner has returned _

_12:35pm _Don groaned as he looked at his watch, he had worked through lunch once again. The team had just solved a 7 year old case which had been very intense upon the entire team. Don was now finishing the reports so he could pass them on the DA. He had gotten about half way through the last page when he over heard the name Warner. Don snapped his head around to see who had spoken and sure enough it was Liz Warner. She stood 12 feet away from his desk chatting with a few other agents, Don thought to him self _wow it's been a long time, 2 years 11 months and 4 days to be exact_, the last time he had seen Liz was the day after their relationship ended and she asked for a transfer.

He was trying to figure out what she was doing back in the LA office but before he had time to really think about it Liz stood right in front of him. She gave him a sweet smile and said " Hello Epps, been a long time. How you doing?"

Don gave her a weak smile back and said " I am alright just really busy, finishing a case. What are you doing back in LA?"

" Oh narco ask me to fill in for a few weeks, the war on drugs is never ending, plus I am tracking a drug dealer who may have come to the LA area."

"Do you need me and the team to help you with the dealer?"

"I think I can handle it, but i'll let you know if I need the team. Thanks for the offer."

"Oh, no problem anytime."

An awkward silence followed that lasted only seconds but seemed to both participants like minutes.

Don finally said "So how is NY, anything going on with you that you would like to share?"

Liz twitched at the sound of those words. she thought to her self, _does he know? _there was no way he could know. _Snap out of Liz _she told her self.

" U...ummm nothing new really, I don't have much time to do anything besides work you know how that is?" she said uneasy but with a small smile.

Don simply replied " yes" with a large grin across his face.

Later that afternoon Don began to think about all the great moments he'd had with Liz, and how he'd managed to screw them up. He also thought about how much time had passed since the last time he'd seen Liz, and why she never returned any of his phone calls. What Don didn't know was Liz had a good reason for not returning those phone calls.

On the other side of the office Liz was sitting at Megan's desk trying to look calm and so called 'normal'. Yet inside she was and very nervous, a complete basket case. She kept asking her self whether Don knew or not, eventually she decided that if he didn't how she was going to keep it from him.

Suddenly Liz was jolted back to reality when her cell phone jingled in her pocket. Glanceing at the caller ID she saw the name, which only made her even more uneasy. Stepping into the bull pen and making sure no one was following, she answered the phone. Liz kept very calm whilst on the phone, but the seconds she hung up her eyes began to water.

She thought _what have I done?_She knew she wouldn't be able to face Don now.

Chapter 2

As Liz hung up the phone her eyes had began to water, she quickly wiped them just as the team filed into the pull pen. No one seemed to notice Liz's panicked expression, since Colby and David were having a friendly bickering match about who was better with the ladies and Don and Megan were also deep in conversation.

Liz took three deep breaths before saying, "Sorry to interrupt this little party but I have a case i need you to help me with, it may not be one you'd usually do but its my case and it should be taken seriously." The team just sat there in shock, what was up with Liz she had never spoken to them like that before. Colby and David gave each other a look that said _what the hell is her problem._

Liz began discussing the details of the case beginning with Hector Salvos, a dealer for the columbian drug cartel. He was extreamly dangerous and was now conducting his illegal actives in the States.

Colby piped up and said "what's the feds interest in this?"

"Well Colby, if you would let me finish I could tell you." she said in her strict parenting voice.

Don further shocked by her sudden outburst, she had never snapped at one of his agents before, _what is going on with her?_ he thought silently.

When Liz had finished explaining the case, everyone agreed it was important enough to work on it right away and left imediately to make their enquireies.

After everyone had left the pull pen Don pulled Liz to one side and said "Hey are you okay?"

"Yea why?" she replied.

"Well for starters you just snapped at Colby back there."

"Oh, sorry Don this case has just been getting to me lately, thats all. It wont happen again." with that Liz left the pull pen leaving Don stood there with uneasy feeling.

Just a few short hours later it was quitting time for the team. Colby and David were the first ones out the doors, they had a 'man date' as Megan called it, consisting of watching Football and having a few too many beers.

Megan on the other hand had a date with Larry that consited of a home cooked meal and home made ice cream, so she was out the doors right after the boys had left.

Don was nearly finished himself with the intention of going over to the craftsman house to see what his Pop had cooked for dinner. He still had an uneasy feeling concerning Liz's recent behaviour so he decided to invite her to dinner.

"Hey Liz do you wanna come to dinner at Charlie's tonight, we haven't done that in ages" he said

_2 years 11 months and 4 days, _Liz thought to her self, _to be exact Don _"I am sorry Don I can't I have a few things to get done still but thanks anyway." with that she returned to her work.

" Okay i'll see you around then." Don walked away with a really strong feeling something that he couldnt put his finger on was wrong with Liz.

He drove to his brothers house hoping that dinner was ready as he was starving having skipped lunch. As he walked into the house the smell of dinner temporarily pushed his bad feelings about Liz to one side.

"Hey Donnie you made it, I made Rib-Eyes for us tonight." the elder epps said.

"Yumm, smells good Dad thanks." Don couldn't wait to eat his stake and have a nice cold beer.

Dinner went well and the two discussed each others days and generally just enjoyed a nice relaxing dinner. Charlie was still at school so Don recieved no math lesson over dinner. After dinner Don's feeling about Liz returned he couldn't shake it which made him more supicious that something was up.

"Donnie are you alright?" Alan asked.

" Yea Dad its just...Liz Warner is back in town and something is up with her."

"Oh no Donnie you aren't thinking about getting back together with her? You have Robin now, please don't screw this one up," Alan said in his most concerned parenting voice.

"No dad that's not what I mean, she seems so distant and she snapped at Colby today that's just not like her," replied Don.

Alan had a frown on his face by this time, he had memories of his wife floating back. _Margret was distant and irritable after she was diagnosed,_, he thought. _no Liz couldn't be sick. _

"Dad whats' the matter?"

"Well Donnie it's probably nothing but your mother became very distant after she was diagnosed."

"Oh God you don't think she is sick do you?" Don said fear creeping into his voice.

"Well Im sure she is fine, but Donnie..." Alan couldn't even finish his sentence because Don was out the door. He needed to speak with Liz.

He drove to the hotel she was staying at, the drive seemed endless all he could think about was how Liz was sick and he wans't there for her. He prayed that she wasn't sick and something else was going on.

He reached the desk at the hotel and asked the clerk for her room number but hotel policy stated they couldn't devulge that kind of infromation. Pulling his badge out of his pocket her flasked it at the clerk and said " FBI you idiot! Now tell me the number?" With the room number in hand he preceeded up stairs.

He stood in front of the door 409 for a few seconds trying to get his thoughts together, and then knocked a few times. The door slowly opened but Don didn't see anyone till he looked down. A little brown eyed girl had opened the door.

"Hello can I help you?" she said

"Well I am looking for Liz Warner?" he said just as an elderly lady came to the door.

"Lilly how many times have I told you not to open the door with out me?"

"I'm sorry Nana. I won't do it again," the little girl said.

"That's alright my dear. Go on and play." She turned to Don and said, "Can I help you?"

"Yes I am Don Epps and looking for Liz Warner but I must have the wrong room, I'm sorry for the interuption."

"No you have the right room. My daughter just stepped out for a few moments she will be back soon." Just as the elderly lady said that Liz walked our of the elevator, seeing Don she panicked dropping everything.

Don rushed over to her, "You alright?"

"Yes Don I am fine really you dont need ask me every time you see me." She replied with a smile. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well I came to talk to you, I think you have something you should tell me." Don said in a strong voice.

"Yes I think I do. Meet me downstairs in a few and we'll talk."

Chapter 3

15 minutes had pasted before Liz entered the Bar at the hotel. Don looked up and thought _wow she looked amazing a black sweater and jeans she could always pull that look off._

" I'm sorry I am late."

"That's okay. I haven't been here long."

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she said.

"Well I know you have been going through something and I just wanted to let you know your not alone anymore."

"Thanks Don I'm sorry about today I just haven't been feeling well thats all. I hope Colby isn't to upset with me."

_Oh God _Don thought. _She is sick, what am I going to do?_ "How long have you known?" He asked.

Liz was a bit confused by his question. _Isn't that ovious? _she thought. "Well 2 years 11 months, 2 days" she answered.

"Wow that long, and the Doctors still havent fixed things?" Don asked.

Liz looked at him in complete confusion now, "Don what are you talking about?"

"Well your sick." Don said with annoyence.

"WHAT! Where did you get that idea?"

"Wait a sec, your not sick? Then why did you want to talk to me?"

"Well because of Lilly?" she said uncomfortably.

"Lilly? The little girl from upstairs?" he asked confused "What does she have to do with any of this??"

"She is my daughter Don and she is 2 years old." Don's face hit the floor. _What a daughter Liz had a daughter?_ He couldnt believe it.

"Wow why didn't you tell me? Are you and her father together?" he asked recovering alittle.

Liz began to laugh but stopped when she rilised he hadn't put it together. She knew Charlie was the math genious and not Don but was surprised he hadnt pieced it together yet. "No we are not together. He doesn't know about her yet, it wasn't the right time for us."

Don was about to speak when something clicked, _wait a minute 2 years 11 months 2 days that's how long they had been broke up for. Lilly was 2 years old that would make him the father. _His confused face turned angry as it dawned on him, "Liz are you trying to tell me that Lilly is my daughter?" Liz couldnt speak so just nodded her head instead. Don began to clench his fists he couldnt belive this was happening. "Why the hell did you not tell me? Didn't think I had a right to know?" What did you think I was going to be a horrible Dad?"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO "she said " Of course I thought you would be a good dad Don, we were just broke up is all and you didn't really want anything to do with me." She added getting alittle irritated now. _After all had it not been him who had ended things?_

"That's not true Liz and even if it was the case is I had the right to know that you were having my child. Our child! She is a part of me. God Liz you knew how much I would of been there for you, and her." He added angrily.

"I know Don I'm really sorry and your right I should of said something before now, I can't begin to tell you how many times I thought about calling you but then time just passed..." She drifted off. "My mother called you when I was in labour but there was no answer, she didn't think it was a good idea to leave a message." Liz felt ashamed and heat rushed to her cheeks as the man she once loved glared back at her.

Don was so angry and just wanted to leave. As he was getting, Liz handed him a box and said, "this is for you. When your ready to talk. I'll be here, waiting. We will figure something out." Standing Don watched speechless as she walked away and got into the closing elevator. Leaving the hotel Don headed straight to his apartment full of rage. He thought he knew Liz better than that. He thought he could trust her. _I guess I was right trust anyone. _Don thought bitterly. As he entered his freezing apartment and headed straight for the fridge for a cold one he put the small box on the counter top. Taking a few sluggs from his beer Don just stood there glaring at the box. Picking it up again He slumped down on the couch staringt at the tiny box in his hand, not wanting to open it.

Finally after a few more sluggs of beer Don had calmed down enough to open it. Putting the beer down on the coffee table he opened the box and inside was a book with a silver inscription. It said, 'An angel from God, Lillian Margret Elisabeth Warner.' Don felt like vomiting. She had given Lilly his moms name for her middle name. _I guess Liz wasn't so cruel after all _he thought. Slowly, he began to flip through the book. The first few pages were of Liz being pregnant and working at the office still. Don didn't approve of being pregnant and working as an Agent it didn't mix well and regretfully he found himself feeling protective of the glowing woman in the picture. She looked so fragile and vunrable.

The rest were pictures of Liz in labour she looked so beautiful and calm. Then the focus of the photos changed. The first was a picture of a new born Lilly being cradeled by Liz. Don felt his heart squeese simultaniously from bothe joy and pain. _I missed all this?_ at this point Don felt like crying. He could just about feel the pride beaming on Liz's face. And even worse he could feel the gap in the left of the frame where he should have been. Right there at that moment and together, holding his daughter for the first time. The Birth certificate read father Donald Alan Epps, Don felt very cold at this point and the anger returned _how could Liz not tell him?_ he keept asking him self and wondered if he could ever forgive her for not telling him.

Don kept looking through the book which was just filled with all the first moments of Lilly's life that her had missed. Her first step, her frist tooth, her first real injury. At the end there was a letter that was entitled 'To my daddy.' Slowly, Don began to read it:

'Dear Daddy

I know you don't know me but I know you. Mommy has told me lots about you.

My name is Lillian but everyone calls me Lilly for short. I am 2 years old and love to play outside with my little bat and ball.'

Don began to smile she was just like him he continude to read on:

My mommy has told me that you are a brave superhero that works for the FBI. Also that my uncle is really good with math. I don't like to count so I don't know if uncle Charlie and I are going to like each other.'

Don laughed so hard at this point:

'Daddy please don't me mad at mommy, she was just trying to protect me. I hope you still want to know me and maybe be my daddy?'

The letter ended with:

'I love you.

Lilly.' With hearts and kisses drawn beside her name.

Don knew this letter was writen by Liz but he felt like Lilly was trying speak to him. How could he not want know her? She was a part of him. He couldn't turn away from his own child. Not now that he'd found her.

Chapter 4

It was 4:39 AM and Don couldn't sleep, not after what happened last night. All he could think about was Lilly and how Liz had'nt told him. He decided he needed to get up anyway in a few hours so why not get a head start. What Don really needed was a warm shower and a hot cup of coffee. After Don got dressed and had his morning java he grabbed his gun, keys, and cell and headed out the door. As he drove to office all he could think about was how he could be a father to Lilly, how his father was going to react knowing he'd always wanted grand kids but this might be the best situation for a granddaughter.

He finally reached the office figuring one of his team might be there due to the fact it was 6:00 AM, but he was wrong as he stepped off the elevator he saw the one face he was trying to avoid Liz's.

Don walked past her not even acknowledging her, she stalked after him and said "Your going to have to speak to me at some point or another."

"Why so you can tell me I have another child out there?" Don shot back angerily, knowing that it would hurt her.

"No Don because I have our daughter, I thought you would want to see her before we head back." She hot back just as angrily.

Don realized that this was going no where and that he was going to have put his feelings aside for Liz if he wanted to see Lilly.

"Okay fine, where do we go from here?" he asked uneasily.

"Lilly is going to be at the hotel most of the day so after we rap this case up I thought you'd like to meet her again. As her father this time."

"Does she know who I am?" Don felt stupid asking that question " What I mean is does she know what I look like?"

"Yes she does I show her pictures of us all the time, I want her to remember us in happier times."

"Okay I guess I will meet you this afternoon then around 4:30pm at the hotel?" he said

"Sure I will have finished the case by then." she said giving him an optimistic smile that tore at his heart.

The day seemed so long for Don. He kept playing in his mind what would happen this afternoon, how was Lilly going to react to him? would she even care that he was her daddy? The hours passing on the clock seemed like hours, untill finally 3:45pm rolled around and Don was straight out the door telling his team he had a meeting to attend. He didn't think they should know yet. [/i] Hell this was all new to him and he couldnt take having to answer any questions.[i]

As he reached the hotel room 409 he knocked and Liz opened the door, she said softly, "Please come in Don."

Chapter 5

Here have a seat. I will go get her." Liz breifly left the room and all Don could hear was her soft voice, "Lilly honey come out here please. Someone is here to see you."

Don was nervous and discusted to see his hands were shaking, he felt like he was being tested on life's greatest challenge. Fatherhood. _Don't Screw this up!_ he told himlesf silently. Those fears calmed the minute Lilly walked into the room, Don couldn't help but notice she as the spiting image of her mother.

Lilly walked right up to don and said, "hello my name is Lilly, what is yours?"

Don didn't know how to respond to that question, it was rediculous you would think he'd never been asked his name before. "Uhh-ummm...well Don that's my name."

Lilly began to giggle and said, "wrong your name is daddy" Liz sat just a few feet away with a large grin on her face. Don couldn't help but smile from ear to ear as well. His little girl just called him daddy for the first time. He felt the full force of the emotion the second he picked her up and cradeled her in his large arms. Resting her small delicate head on his shoulder Lilly gave him a warm squeese, bringing tears to his already watering eyes.

As he sat there huging his daughter he whispered, "You're right Lilly my name is Daddy."_she is extremely smart for only 2 years old_ Don thought to himself. _That must come from Liz side of the family._

As the night wore on Don, Liz and Lilly all had dinner together and Liz asked Don if he would like to stay and help put Lilly down for the night. Slowly relaxing into his new role of fatherhood he gladly excepted and helped as much as he could.

The next few days were similar. Don would come over and spend time with Lilly, have dinner and put her to bed. By the third night he had mastered the bedtime routine from brushing teeth to a bedtime story and suprisingly found he loved watching his daughter's awed face as he told her about the young woman named Aurora who pricked her finger on a spining wheel spindel and feel asleep for a 100 years.

Don and Liz had decided that tomorrow would be a good day to tell Alan and Charlie and then the team about Lilly since Liz and Lilly had to return to NY the following week. Liz and Don had worked it all out in how they were going to brake the news to everyone first it was off to the craftsman house and then the office. Don did let Liz know that he was going to tell Robin tonight, she agreed that it would be a good idea.

Don's converstation with Robin, however, hadn't gone as planned. Robin felt that she wasn't ready to raise someone elses child, and that she needed sometime to think. With that said Robin and Don agreed to take a brake for while so both could clear their heads. Don just thought if this is what is going to be like telling everyone about Lilly, he wasn't looking forward to telling the rest of the gang, however, hopefully they would be more supportive.

The next morning Don called the office letting Megan know he was going to be late. He decided he would pick up Liz and Lilly and head over to his brothers house to brake the news first. Don had called ahead and spoke to his father saying he had some news for the two of them. As they pulled into the driveway of Dons childhood home Alan was standing outside waiting with a smile on his face.

"Hello Donnie, how are ya?"

"Hey Pop how's it going?" Don said while stepping out of the SUV. "I have someone I like you to meet Dad." Don said whilst Liz was sturggling to help Lilly out of the backseat.

"Oh sure well Liz how are you?" he said giving her a warm hug.

"I am good thank you Mr. Epps how are you?"

"Liz call me Alan, please. I am fine thank you, well who is this little one hiding?" He asked peering down at Lilly.

Lilly had clung to Liz's pant leg since leaving the car and hid just out of sight behind her mother's leg. "My name is Lilly." She said quitely.

"Well hello ms Lilly, my name is Alan. Its nice to meet you" he said with a smile.

"Hey pop why dont we go inside and we can talk in there." Don said knowing this next part was going to go either really well or horrible wrong.

"Donnie what's going on are you two alright and who is this little girl?"

"Well dad that's why we are here, Lilly is Liz's daughter or well I should say our daughter."

Alan nearly fell to the floor Don had to catch him, he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"How could you not tell us? She must be at least two or three already." Alan asked angrily. "How could you keep a secret like that from me Donnie?" Alans eyes had hurt written all over them and Don felt guilty for crushing his father. After all he guessed he wasn't the only one devistalted to have missed out on all the firsts in Lilly's life. Alan had probably been dreaming of grand kids for a long time.

"Alan," Liz said softly, "Don didn't know about Lilly till a few days ago. It was my fault I never spoke up about her."

It took about 20 minutes for the hole story to be told from beginning to end but finally Alan came around and said, "Well I thought I'd never see this day Donnie, giving me grand kids before Charlie. Wow."

Both Liz and Don broke out in laughter. Leting out a huge sigh of releif Don finally felt like things were going to be okay.

Suprisingly Charlie, who doesnt work well with change, was the easiest to explain things to. Excited about the prospect of being an Uncle, regardless of Liz's warning that Lilly didn't like to count nore did she like numbers very much, Charlie just joked and said, "No problem just leave her with me for an hour and she'll love math."

Both Alan and Charlie decided that tonight would be a family affair with Don, Liz, and Lilly but before they could ge to dinner they would have to make a trip to the office. As both Don and Liz entered the office Megan was sitting at he desk making phone calls, while David and Colby were having a deep conversation about how many beers it takes to get drunk. That conversation quickly ended once the two of them saw Don.

"Hey guys I need to talk to you in the pull pen please." Don said while Liz made her way to the pull pen.

David looked at Colby and said "Man we are in so much shit, I knew we should have been working." Colby just gave a nod in agreement. As the three team members made their way into the pull pen Liz and Don stood up front talking.

"Okay so what's this about you two?" Megan ask suspicious.

"I know," Colby spoke up, "You two are getting back together once again for like the 9th time." Colby turned and gave David a high five.

"NOOO Colby," Don said in a very concerned voice, "and for the record it would of only been for the third time." He said grining now.

Liz couldn't help but smile, David spoke up and said "Well what is it then? if you aren't getting back together then what's so important?"

Well Liz began "I have a little secret to tell everyone. I left LA a few years ago as you know, not because I didn't want to stick around but because I was pregnant." As soon as Liz said pregnant David and Colby's faces hit the floor and Megan had no expression of her face at all.

"Wait What?" Colby said, "Who is the father? It's not me is it?"

Liz began to laugh and said "Well Colby we would have to have had to slept together in order to have child."

"Right I knew that." He said feeling stupid while the team laughed.

Don spoke up and said "o Colby your not the father, I am."

Don's statement sent another shock wave through out the team, Megan went immediately on the defence and said, "How could you not tell us Don? Don't you trust us.?"

"Of course I do Megan I didn't know until a few days ago my self." he said.

Which just filled the pull pen with more confusion and odd looks, then Liz began to explain everything it took once again 20 minutes to explain it all.

Once it was in the open everyone was about to get up and walk out when Colby jumped up and said, "I'm an uncle now, David we are uncles now you know what that means right?"

David shook his head still trying to process the whole situation.

"Well" Colby proceeded to explain "Being an uncle is a big job we take her to baseball games, hockey games, carnivals, fill her full of sugar and then send her home, and not to forget she will be coming to us with her boy problems."

"Woh wait a minute," Don said "She isn't dating till she is 45 years old and you'll be dead by then." he found him self saying in a protective sort of way.

Now that everything was out in the open Don had the next week to concentrate on being with Lilly. He knew, however, that this week was going to be bitter sweet because this was the week she was leaving.

Chapter 7

The next week was filled with activities for Don and Lilly. Don had taken the week off so he could spend as much time with Lilly as possible. Every morning they started out with dad and daughter breakfasts, followed by the beach, carnivals, the zoo, and ended the day with a visit to Grandpa Alan's. It was a nice routine for the two of them, even Liz had joined in a few activities and from an outside point of view it almost seemed like the perfect family.

On the morning before Liz and Lilly would have to head back to NY. Don woke up with a pain in his stomach he had been dreading about tomorrow but more spicifically the conversation he was going to have to have with Liz about the custody arrangement. He knew he wasn't going to let Lilly walk out of life and forget about her, he had to figure out a way to see her on a regular bases so he could be an active part of her life. He didn't want tom miss anything else.

It was a warm spring morning in LA and Don was on his way over to the Hotel to have breakfast with Lilly and Liz. He kept thinking of what he was going to say to Liz, how he was going to propose a plan to her that would work. Finally he reached the hotel he waved to the hotel staff at the desk since they all knew him well by now. He proceeded to head upstairs to see the girls. As he reached the door he could hear Liz giving Lilly trouble for something she had done, Don listed till Liz was finished and then knocked on the door.

A distracted Liz said, "Come in Lilly is on a time out so don't say anything to her till her 5 minutes are up okay?"

"Okay what did she do?" he asked in his best parenting voice.

"Well your daughter opened the door once again and walked out of the hotel room with out me"

Don couldn't help but smile Liz had said 'your daughter' which warmed his heart he then asked,  
"Well maybe we can talk while she is on a time out?"

"Sure what you need?" Liz said in a distracted manner.

"Well I would like to talk to you about Lilly and a custody arrangement." Don replied calmly.

Liz shot him a look disapproval "What do you mean custody arrangement? Lilly comes back with me to NY and she will continue to live with me end of story" she said defensively.

"Liz come on, you've got to give me something. I just found out I have daughter, I would like to see her and spend time with her on a regular bases, are you going to deny that from me?" Don asked irritaded.

"No of course not, sorry I just don't think Lilly is ready to be away from me, she is to young for that"

"Yeah I get that I never said she would have to come here alone, both of you should or I could head to NY."

"Okay well we'll work this out later then. I agree Lilly needs both parents in her life." Liz said with a tinny smile.

Don was relived that Liz was going to let him be apart of her life and that the conversation went much smoother than he'd thought it would.

After Lilly had her little time out the three of them had breakfast and then decided on the days activites, since it was the last day in LA. Don knew the day would end with a big BBQ at his brothers house, for one last family dinner which this time included the team and Larry and Amita.

The three of them decided to go to the park and the beach, but before they could go Don and Liz had to head to the office to sign paper work and talk to the AD about the case they just finished.

As the elevator doors opened at the FBI office Lilly spotted Colby and David at their desk working. She ran right up to them and said, "Uncle David, Uncle Colby I'm here, we can play now" with such a sweet smile on her round face.

Both Colby and David's face lit up when they saw her, Colby said "well hello there princess how are you today?"

"I am good Uncle Colby are we going to go play?" she asked persistantly.

Just as she said that Don and Liz came walking over and Don nodded at the two men before saying, "Hey guys how's it going?"

Both answered together, "good thanks."

"Well in that case could you two do me a favour and watch Lilly for a few minutes? Liz and I gotta go talk to the DA about the Columbian Drug Cartel." Don said hoping they would say yes.

"Sure no problem we'll watch her, go on take your time" David replied happily.

Liz crouched down in front of Lilly and said "Listen baby girl mommy has to go into the next room, can you do me a big favour and be good for Uncle David, and Uncle Colby? "

"Sure mommy I will be right here when you get back" She replied sweetly.

Liz just nodded and gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, then looked up David and Colby and said " Listen she is runner, she likes to take of and explore places, please keep an eye on her at all times."

"Don't worry Liz I won't take my eye of of her I promise." Colby said with a wide grin.

Don and Liz were heading just down the hall to DA office, and Colby stopped a new female agent that he was determent to get a date from, so he told Lilly to stay put and not to move till he got back. David looked up and said

"Come over here Lilly uncle David is learning how to play chess on the computer."

Lilly wadled over to David and watched for a few moments as David attempted to beat a game of chess, but soon she was bored and began to wander off. David was to fixed on the computer screen and Colby was trying extremely hard to get a date with this new agent to realize.

After a few moments David turned and was about say Lilly would you like something to drink when he realized she wasn't beside him anymore. He immediately jumped up and looked around but only saw agents in the office, he began to panic

Chapter 8

David began to call her name but got no reply. Finally Colby clued in and ran over and asked "David where the hell is she?"

"I have no idea she was just here, I just turned around for a second." David said with a panic stricken voice.

"Well she couldn't of gotten far, right?" Colby said just as paniced.

"We are so screwed if we don't find her. Don is going to fire our asses and then kills us if we don't get her back."

The two men walked up and down the hallways of the office looking for her, by this time 17 minutes had passed since she was last seen.

Don and Liz were in the DA office talking oblivious to what was going on just outside the door. Several agents and techs at this point were looking for her, but no luck she was no where to be found. All David could think of was what Liz said DONT LET HER OUT OF YOUR SIGHT EVEN FOR A SECOND! she likes to wonder off.

25 minutes had now passed by this point, David and Colby feared she had gotten on the elevator and was now on her way out the door. Both couldn't believe how a 2 year old girl could go missing and undetected in a FBI building.

After 30 minutes had passed without seeing Lilly, David called a code blue. As the alarm sounded and the loud speaker rang code blue code blue building on lock down, Liz and Don looked at each other in confusion why is a code blue being called they thought. Then Don clued in, "code blue means missing child, Oh god," he just about managed to say.

"Lilly, it's Lilly" Liz said jumping up frantically.

Both ran down the hall from the DA office to find Colby and David searching in the office for what clearly seemed to be their missing daughter.

"How the hell did this happen?" Don said his voice angry.

"I don't know Don, she was here one minute and the next she was gone," was David's weak reply.

"Oh my god how long has she been missing?" Liz said in a panicked voice.

"Well technicall at this moment 38 minutes and 40 seconds." Colby said carefully.

"What?! that long!, why the hell did you two idiots not come find us?" Don said now extremely pissed off.

"Well boss we thought we could find her before we had to call a code blue" Colby replied extreamly carefully now.

"My God Don she could be out on the street by now! Lilly is smart she knows how to get out of places" Liz said in complete fear of what was happening.

"Alright lets just calm down and look for her, Colby and David head downstairs and see if anyone has seen her."

Don looked around seeing the extra man power to help him find her. "Chris you go with Dylan and look for her outside alright" Don ordered.

"Jake you pull up video surveillance, I wanna see if she showed up on any of the tapes, look back at Davids desk approximately 40 minuites ago."

"Got it Don I'm on right now." Jake said as he sprinted off to the tech room.

Liz was shaking at this point, she thought to herself she had been to how many crime scenes? how many dead bodies she had seen, but when it came to her missing daughter she was complete basket case. All Don could do was tak her in his arms and try to calm her down.

chapter 9

At that moment Megan walked out the elevator in complete confusion, "Why are we on a lock down? Who's kid is missing?" she asked annoyed. _Who could be stupid enough to miss place a child _she thought silently. One look at Liz and it was evident that the missing child was Lilly. "Oh no Liz what happened?"

"Don and I were in the DA office and left Lilly with David and Colby so much for good parenting hey?" She replied as tears welled up in her eyes.

"It's okay we'll find her. I promise, it'll be okay." Megan said in the calm voice she used in paniced situations like this one.

By this time an hour had passed which was no good sign for a missing child. Jake finally got the surveillance up and running both Don and Liz were scanning it. They saw Lilly walking towards the elevator and sure enough she got on it, Liz said " How the hell did no one realize a 2 year old was getting on the elevator?"

Once it came time to review the lobby footage Jake began to realize that the cameras downstairs were being worked on today of all days. So of course there was no footage to be seen, Don began to freak out. This was ever parents nightmare. "I am going to kill those two idiots!" He shouted angrily. "My daughter walked on a elevator and we have no clue where she is. If anything happens to her I swear to God I will kill them both. I swear to God i'll do it."

"Don it's okay," Megan said patting his arm gently.

"Like hell it is, my daughter is missing can't you see that!" He shot back.

Megan just nodded knowing he was just upset and scared. The tears tht had been threatening to fall fell and Liz hastily swatted them away. She had worked enough missing children's cases to realize what the odds were of finding Lilly.

The next few hours were the same. With every agent, clerk and technitcian sweeping the building and surrounding streets. Jake continued to scan the surveillance footage hoping she would be found on one of the other floors. Charlie, Amita and Alan were all called in to help search for her but found nothing. No one could find her anywhere.

It was around 4:16 pm when Don decided it was time to call in an Amber Alert. Don knew normal prodecal a child would have to be missing for 24 hours before the call could be made, but he pulled a few strings and got going. Liz had gone from compitent agent to a compleltely hopeless mother looking for her baby girl. Things were not looking good for the Epps and Warner family.

Just a few hours earlier Lilly had been spotted walking just 20 feet away from the FBI building, the toodler had managed to walk right out without being noticed. A local Police officer on a routin patrol told them that he'd spotted her and asked her, "Hey Little Lady, where's your mommy?"

She had just shrugged her shoulders, so he then proceeded to ask her her name. She had simply replied, "Lilly." whilst avoiding his eyes.

"Well Lilly do you have a last name?" the officer asked patiently. She simply shook her head.

The officer called it in as a missing child to dispatch and told them he would be taking her back to the station. Lilly was a bit heasitant on getting in the car, but the officer explained that he was a police man and it was okay.

Once back at the station the officer and his colleges ran the local missing children's data base, but no one with Lilly's description matched. Of course what the officer didn't know that Lilly was missing from the local FBI office, and that the FBI didn't file a missing report yet because they figured they would find her by themselves.

Lilly was taken care of for that afternoon and early evening. The local police officeres had given her lunch and had played with her, by the time the Amber Alert was issued the police officers had taken a brake from trying to find Lilly's parents, figuring that someone would come to claimh her sooner or later.

Back at the FBI office Don was ready to lose it, it was 7pm she had been missing for alomst 12 hours. Don kept running senarious through his mind of what happened and where she was at. Charlie, Amita and Larry were trying to come up with an algorithm to locate the missing toddler.

David and Colby were still serching driving up and down the streets by this point, when finally Colby said

"Hey did we ever contact LAPD and see if she was spotted by one of them?"

David shook his head. Placinghte siren on top of he car they raced over to the nearest precinct.

Chapter 10

As they walked into the precinct a lady at the desk asked, "Hello can I help you?"

"Yes we are with the FBI we were woundering if any of your officers spotted a missing toddler today?"

She began to smile and said, "what the toodlers name?"

"Lilly, Lilly Warner-Epps" David replied.

The lady had a large grin on her face now and said "Well yes she is upstairs with one of our officers. I'll let them know your here."

David and Colby both nearly fell to the ground as relief spread throughout them. _Thank god both _thought collectively. _she is here._ they ran up the stairs to find Lilly playing in on the floor.

Colby said "Lilly! Are you alright?"

"Uncle Colby what you doing here?" she asked comfusion scrunching up her little face.

"Looking for you young lady, do you know how much trouble you are in? Do know how scared your mommy and daddy are?" David replied sternly.

Lilly just looked at them blankly as they spent a few minutes discussing and thanking the officer who found her. Then scooping her up into his large arms Colby, David and Lilly headed back to the FBI offices.

As they entered the building Lilly in hand most of the agents downstairs had a smile on their face, this was going to be a happy ending. The elevator ride seemed like forever for Colby and David, they hadn't phoned a head to tell Don and Liz about Lilly, they figured they would just show up.

Once off the elevator a few agents spotted them and began to clap loudly. At that same moment Don, Liz, Alan, Charlie, Amita, and Megan turned looking out of the Pull Pen to find Lilly in David's arms.

Don sprinted towards them with Liz hot on his heels. Don riped Lilly out of David's arms and just held her so tightly to him she could hardly breath. Liz was in tears and clinging on to Don and Lilly. Both were so happy to have Lilly back there were no words to describe it. Don for the first time had been scared to death he now knew what it literaly meant to be parent.

Charlie piped up and said "Where was she?"

David and Colby gave a small chuckle and said in unasion "The Police station."

"What?" Don replied confused.

"Yeah I guess an officer spotted her this morning walking a few feet from the building and took her to the closest pricinct. " David replied.

"Why did no one bring her back here?" Alan asked confused.

"Well because Lilly didn't remember her last name, and we never filled a missing child report with PD" Colby said.

"By the time the Amber Alert came out, LAPD stopped looking for her parents figuring someone would come by and get her." David said

"Oh thank God, baby girl you gave us a heart attack you have no idea how much trouble you are in." Don said feeling like a dad for the first time.

"Sorry daddy" she said tears welling up in her tiny brown eyes.

"It's okay honey lets get you home okay?" Liz said pulling Lilly out of Dons arms.

"Okay just wait here for a moment." Don said to Liz.

"You two with me now." Don said glaring at Colby and David.

As they were walking to wards the pull pen Charlie told everyone, "They are so fired, it was good knowing them."

Don closed the door behind them as he began by saying,"You two have dissapointed me today like never before, I trusted you with my daughter and you pull this stunt? I have never felt so betraied by either one of you since I have known you. With that said I just wanted to thank you both for bringing her back. Since this was un offical FBI buisness I have no right to fire you or saspend you either. But let me make my self clear, you two have a lot of stucking up to do to regain my trust and Liz's trust is that understood?"

"Yes Sir" both answered solumly.

"Okay then we are done here, thank you again for finding her." Don said as he walked out of the pull pen.

By the time they finaly left the FBI offices it was 8:30pm and Lilly was half asleep in Liz's arms so Don picked her up and cradeled her in his while they were making their way the SUV.

Lilly was half a sleep in Don's arms, by the time they arrived at Liz's hotel room. Giving Lilly one last quick hug goodnight Don safely tucked Lilly into her as tired as their unconscious child,Don and Liz collapsed into nearby chairs, neither one wanting to let Lilly out of their sight. Today had been one of the worst day's of Liz and Don's lives.

Looking over at Don, Liz could see his concern for Lilly's safty etched into the small lines around his she leaned over and placed her hand on his."She's alright," she whispered,"she's here with us."

Don swallowed hard trying to speak but no words were leaving his mouth So instead they sat there for the next few minutes in awkward silence till Don finally managed to say, "What am I supposed to do?"

Confused byhis question Liz asked, "What do you mean Don?"

"Do you really expect you can just take Lilly back NY and leave me here." Don replied, fustration making his voice thick with emotion.

She had known this was coming but with the exaustion of the day Don had caught her off her hand she sat back before saying, "Don listen to me,I am not taking her away from you. We are simply heading home. I have no problem with you visiting us in NY or us coming out here every now and again."

"Visiting? You make it sound like I am an uncle who lives 20,000 miles away and she can visit in the summer," Don said angrily. "Dammit Liz she is my _daughter _."

"I knew this was coming!" She shouted back, "I should of never told you about Lilly, I knew you try to take her from me. You have another thing coming Epps if you think Lilly is staying here with you!" Liz was so angry with Don she was ready to take Lilly and leave for NY tonight.

Realizing that Liz was right he said softly,"I am sorry. You're right, ok, I know that. You just have to understand that today I felt like a father. I have never been so scared about anything or _anyone _before today _. _I couldn't stop thinking 'what if I never get to see her again?' or play with her? To hold her in my arms and see her look at me with such devotion and love..."Leaning forward in his seat Don rested his elbows on his knees and put his face in his hands. "It nearly destroyed me," he whispered.

Don looked so dischiveled and tired that all the guilt in not telling Don before,crashed over Liz, she knew exactly what Don was talking about. "Alright then. We both know this isn't going to work with Lilly and I living in NY full time." Liz admitted frustratedly.

Looking up Don said, "It's quite simple, tomorrow I'll call the AD and ask for a transfer to NY. I'll be a regular Agent again but at least I get to see my kid."

"Absolutely not," Liz knew how hard Don had worked for the position as supervisor, plus she knew it'd kill him to leave Charlie and Alan behind.

"What do you mean no? What else can we do then Warner?" hestared at her confused.

"I'll see if I can get a transfer here, back onto the team. That's if you take me back?" she said with a grin.

"Of course I'd take you back, I've always said you were good agent." Don said with a returning grin. "But I could'nt let you sacrifice your new job in NY. It's a great position, you worked hard for it." he added.

"Don, you and Lilly need time together. Lord knows i've kept you apart long enough and I am not about to give up my most important job, being her mom. Are we clear on that?" She said in her best FBI agent voice.

"Oh yeah you made yourself very clear Warner" he said laughingly.

For the next few hours they both discussed when and how this master plan would take place. Eventually they decided that Liz would still head home with Lilly in the morning, and Don would fly to NY the next weekend to visit. By the time 3:14 am hit both Don and Liz had passed out in the chairs near Lilly's bed.

A few hours later Don awoke to find Liz still sound asleep. Getting up he found a spare blanket and laid it overher before turning to his daughter. Don's heart lept to his throat as he saw Lilly's bed was empty. Don's mind began to race and two words came to mind NOT AGAIN.

Don turned around and ripped the bedroom door open to find Lilly sitting at the TV, with the remote in her hands, watching cartoons. A huge wave of relife washed over down next to Lillyhe said,"Baby girl you have to stop scaring Daddy like that, no more leaving the room without telling me or mommy okay?"

She just smiled innocently in reply and said, "hmm k," with not much conviction. With that settled Don crossed his legs and sat watching Saturday cartoons with his daughter. When Liz finally woke up she noticed neither Don nor Lilly were in the bedroom. She imediately guessed that they must be watching TV and sure enough both were sitting on the floor watching transfixed as Bugs Bunny got one over on Daffy Duck. Laughing Liz leaned on the door frame and watched as Lilly told Don that Tweety was her favourite.


	2. NY

The rest of the morning flew by. As Lilly and Don played, Liz was finishing packing. Then after the three had breakfast around 11 am, Don droveLilly and Liz to the airport. Don hated goodbyes but he knew he would see them again in a week. With one last kiss on Lilly's cheek, Don waved them off,his heart breaking. As Don sat in his SUV after wards he ran the master plan through his head, hoping like hell it would work. Instead of going home,Don decided to head to his brother's house as he was in no mood to be alone.

As Don pulled his SUV into the driveway of the craftsman home, Alan came walking out from the back yard holding several weeds in his large garden gloves. He knew his son would be hurting and Alan sure hated to see the frown on his sons idea of your child in pain is the worst fear for a parent , second only to their premature death. "It'll be alright Donnie. You'll see, Liz will do the right thing."

"I hope so Dad. I really want to be a part of Lilly's life. She's a part of me." Don said voice thick with emotion.

"When are you seeing them next?" Alan enquired stuffing the weeds into a waste bag next to the garden gate.

"This upcoming weekend. I'm flying to NY friday evening." Don replied running his hand through his spikey brown hair.

"Oh I see. Well why don't we go in and have some lunch, what ya' say?" Alan said knowing that his cooking would cheer Don up.

" Sure dad, why not." Don said smiling, "After all theres nothing like a home cooked meal."

The next few days seemed to crawl by. Each night Don had calledLiz and Lilly and spoke to them for at least 15 minutes each day. Which wasn't nearly enough but it was better then nothing at all. Each time Don spoke with Lilly the distance between them grew and became harder and harder for both of them to couldn't understand why her Daddy couldn't come over and Don was having a hard time explaining it to managed to calm Lilly down each time but hearing his daugher's cries brought tears to his eyes.

That Wednesday afternoon, Don booked his flight to NY and was begining to pack for the trip when his cell buzzed an incoming call. Answering the call, Don couldnt believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean cancel all plans for the weekend?!" he shouted in dispair

At the FBI building the next morning Don went immediately to the AD's office where Assistant Director Wright informed him that he hadn't heard wrong yesterday when asked to cancel all plans for the wanted Don and his team to work through the weekend on a high priority case. "Sir with do all respect i can't.I need to be NY this weekend" In desperration Don informed Wright that he had to be on a flight Friday afternoon no matter what.

"Agent Epps I don't think you understand. I didn't ask you to stay, I am telling you to stay." Wright r eprimanded.

"Sir, I need to see my daughter. That's why I am going to NY." Don pleaded.

"Well that I figured Agent Epps, since Liz and your daughter left a few days ago." Wright replied bored, he hated it when Agents personal lived clashed with their ability to do the job.

"What if I left Agent Reeves in charge but still make my self available by phone?" Don asked hopeful.

"If you think Agent Reeves can handle the case and you make sure you'll be available then I suppose she can. Make it known though _Don _, if for any reason you are needed back here, i expect you on the first flight available! Do i make my self clear?"

Don didn't need to be told twice and grinning from ear to ear,he felt like he had just hit a home run, Don left the DA's office imediately in search for Megan so that he could brake the news she would be in charge. Eventually Don found Megan sat in the break room reading over a file and having some coffee.

"Hey, you got a minute?" Don asked swivelling the chair around and plonking himself down next to Megan.

"Sure what's up?" she answered taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"Well you remember how I was telling you that I'm going to see Lilly and Liz this weekend?"He told Megan leaning his armson the back of the chair.

"Really? Hmmm I don't remember. Are we talking about the first time you told me, or the twentieth?" Megan teased.,"Don I know, that's all you've been thinking about." sheadded grinning

"How did you-? Never mind," Don knew the answer to his own question was because she was a profiler and a damn good one at that. "Anyways I am leaving on Friday but the thing is we have a high priority case that came in today, which means I need to leave you in charge while I'm gone." Don told her, unsure of her reaction.

"Wow Don, I don't know if this is such a good idea. I mean I am not a supervisor..." Megan said in a very unsure voice.

"It's alright you did a great job with the Che Lobo kidnapping a few years back. I am sure you can handle this, plus I'll have my cell on me at all times. Please Megan I'd owe you one."

Megan knew Don didn't beg for things, so when he asked and threw a please in there she didn't hesitate, "hmmm Don Epps owing me a favour, well how can i resist. You go see Lilly."

Friday afternoon Don got to the Airport early and was waiting to board his flight. He was so worked up he hadn't gotten any sleep the night before. He just wanted to see Lilly again. He had repeating nightmares of the day she went missing and the only thing that would calm him would be to hold her in his arms.

It seemed like forever but finally Don was able to board the flight. He had been given a seat next to an elderly lady, who liked to chat constantly. Fortunately she seemed like a sweet old lady.

"Where are you off to today?" she asked with a warm smile on her face.

"Oh I am headed to NY, what about you?"Don answered politely.

"Well NY of course. This plane is a direct flight," she replied chuckling. "Sweet?" She asked holding out a bag of what looked like sugared rhubarb and custard sweets. They couldn't be good for your teeth but Don took one anyway and was surprised at how nice they were.

"Of course it is" Don said laughing around his sweet.

"I'm going to see my grand kids and spoil them rotten, what about you dear?" She asked pleasantly.

"I'm visiting my daughter," Don responded not being able to contain the large grin on his face.

"Oh how nice, how old is she?" she asked.

"She is two years old. Would you like to see a picture?" Don always said he wouldn't be one of those dads that show off the pictures, but he couldn't help himself.

"Would you look at her, what a beautiful little girl you have. You must be so proud."

"I am" Don said in his best proud dad voice as he put the picture back in his wallet.

By the time the plane had flown over Chicago Don had learned that Eleanor, the old lady, had rarely seen her daughter since she moved up to NY and that it was her second time visiting her grandchildren, although she had spoken to them over a web camera several times. Her husband, Mathew, had shown her how to work the technology before dying the year two continued to talk the entire flight, which helped Don control his anxiety. He decided after learning Eleanor's life history that he liked the gutsy old lady whom had informed him of her days as a nurse in the Second World War and how she had met Mathew at pearl harbour. The only downside was she was getting out to the toilet every ten minutes and she was in the window seat. Eventually when he couldn't stand it anymore Don offered to swap seats.

Once the plane landed, Don said goodbye to Eleanor and waved goodbye as she was greeted by her running Don made his way to the gate where he saw his little angle. Don had a smile on his face when he saw Liz and Lilly standing a few feet away from him. Lilly tugged on her mom's pant leg, and Liz gave her a nod. With the approval from Liz Lilly began to run towards Don. She jumped right into his arms and he held on so tight she could hardly catch a breath.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you?" Don asked.

"I am good, did you miss me?" Lilly asked with a smile.

"Oh of course I missed you my little angel."

"Hey, what about me?" Liz asked with a grin.

"Hey you, come here." Don pulled Liz in for a hug and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.


	3. A day in NY

"Come on lets show daddy our home." Liz said grabbing Lilly's hand and together the three of them left the terminal. Once Don had retrieved his luggage they made their way back to Liz's apartment. Don took a quick look around the place, realizing right away that it was a very small apartment. Still it had two bedrooms,a bathroom,and an open plan living room connected to a narrow kitchen.

"Look Daddy, I have a big girl bed now." Lilly said grabbing Don's arms and pulling him into her room.

Don smiled at the sight of a little princess bed filled with stuffed animals. The walls were painted a bright shade of pink to match the duvet with pictures of my little pony cantering across the inch of her room was filled with many toys ranging from the latest Jewel Rider action figure to an easy bake oven in the corner. On the small dresser next to Lilly's bed Don noticed a photograph in a glittery frame of Liz and him back when they were dating. Right next it was a more recent picture of him and Lilly, with the frame spelling I love my daddy underneath. Don felt a wave of emotions flood through him but he didn't have long to think about it before Liz yelled, "Do you two want to go out for something to eat?"

"Yes mommy! Can we go to McDonald's? _Please _." Lilly asked full of excitement.

"Oh honey, McDonald's really? Is that what you _really _want?" Liz asked.

"Yes! Please mommy please." Lilly begged.

"Yea, come on mom? We want to go to McD's" Don mimicked teasingly.

"Well I guess were going to McDonald's then." Liz grinned, swatting Don playfully on the arm.

After McDonald's the afternoon was spent at Central Park and a Toys Museum . Don felt right at home with his two ladies, it was definitely one of his best afternoons he'd ever spent and dinner seemed even better.

However, once it was Lilly's bedtime she began to act up, not wanting to go down. Liz was trying so hard to contain her to no avail. Even Don stepped in at one stage but nothing was consoling her, she just sat on the floor kicking and screaming. Liz turned to Don and said "I don't know what's going on with her, she isn't like this normally." Finally having enough Liz said very sternly to Lilly, "Stop it Lilly. It's time for bed!"

Lilly finally wiped her tears away and said through huge hiccups, "I don't want to sleep because I am afraid Daddy will be gone when I wake up." Immediately Lilly burst into tears again and clung to Don's neck as he picked her up.

"Oh honey-" Liz said stroking Lilly's back.

Before she could say anymore though Don stepped in. "Shhh Baby girl, its ok. I promise you I'm not going anywhere. I am staying right here okay?" Gently Don placed Lilly on her bed. Despite their reassurances it took another 10 minutes of convincing in order for Lilly to go sleep. It broke Dons heart to see his daughter afraid of him leaving.

Once Lilly had fallen asleep, Don and Liz retired to the living room and plonked themselves down on Liz's sofa. "How are things back in LA?" she asked resting her legs over Dons lap.

"Same as always," he sighed heavily. "Too much work and not enough time, what about here?"

"I can't say it's much different here either, how are Charlie and your Dad?" Liz asked twisting her long hair into a bun on top of her head.

"They're alright, just getting used to having a girl in the house full time, it's quit a scene." Don chuckled as he absently stroked Liz's leg.

"I bet! I can see it now," she laughed appreciatively, her whole face lighting up.

Don couldn't remember the last time they had been able to just sit and enjoy each others company. "Why didn't it work between us?"' Don asked before he even realised he was going to. All he knew was how much he loved her and wanted her to be the ' right girl.'

"Work mainly. God we were a train wreck, I don't think we were ever on the same page. It wasn't anyone's fault." She replied hugging a cushion as wisps of hair fell loose from the bun and started to fall in tendrils around her neck.

"I guess so. I just wonder sometimes what would of happened if we stayed together." Don stated leaning an arm lazily over the top of the sofa and stroking her shoulder with his thumb.

Liz began to laugh and said "We would still be living at your brothers with your Dad and Amita, and taking care of Lilly." At Don's face Liz stopped laughing. "Why are you asking?"

Don thought about it carefully for a moment before answering "Because I miss you and what we had, Robin and I were always so distant. It worked for a while but I needed more."

"I see" she responded

"What are we going to do about Lilly and us? I mean are we going to share custody and what, that's it?" he asked unhappily.

"I don't know Don. I mean what do you want?"

"I want us to be a family; I want Lilly to grow up with both parents." He responded pulling his other hand through his hair.

"We tired to be together before why would it work now?" she asked concerned.

"Because we have Lilly and no excuse not to make it work." he said

"We couldn't get back together just because of our daughter. If it didn't work…no, I would never do that to Lilly.

"Yea, no, of course…I know that. It's just... I…I want so much to be part of Lilly's life."

"And you will be, your Lilly's father," Liz replied grasping Don' hand.

"Yea…I know your right…I'm going to bed." Pulling his hand away from hers Don removed her legs and stood up. "Goodnight."

Getting up as well Liz said goodnight before retreating to her room. Looking over her shoulder, she watched Don take his T-shirt off and slip into the made up sofa bed. She was surprised at the familiar emotions it surfaced within her. Heat spread across her face in embarrassment as she let herself into her room. _What was that all about? _She wondered as he got under the covers and drifted off into and uneasy sleep.


	4. Hope

The next morning, Liz was acting a little strange and bit awkward toward Don which confused him immensely. Not usually clumsy, Liz seemed to drop stuff or trip whenever Don got close. Tired Don assumed that the awkwardness between them must be in his head and decided to forget about it and enjoy his day with his family.

First they visited the Zoo where Lilly took Don to the Elephant enclosure. Staring in awe, Don watched as Lilly approached the Elephant at the fence and held out a long piece of straw. Seeing this, the Elephant moved towards Lilly and poked his trunk through the fence. Worried Don stepped forwards to get Lilly but Liz held him back.

Baffled Don watched as the Elephant took the straw from Lilly and placed it in his mouth. Lilly giggled and held her hand out too the elephant, who sniffed the air around her hand with his trunk. Satisfied there was no more food the elephant moved away. Taking his hand in hers Liz got Lilly and led them both on to the next enclosure. A wave of mixed emotions rushed through Don as the three of them walked on hand in hand.

After the zoo Don took Liz and Lilly to the biggest toy shop in New York , Duncan 's Toy chest, where Don brought Lilly many toys and clothes. Liz finally had to take Don's credit card away. "Little lady, you are going bankrupt your daddy with all those gifts." she smiled at her little daughter.

Finally, as the day began to draw to a close, Liz was in the kitchen making dinner whilst Lilly played in her room. Don spread himself out

on the sofa and watched Lilly play for a bit before deciding to call Megan. "Hey Megan, how are things going?"

"Oh hey Don, things are good here, everything is under control. How are things going with you and Liz?"

"There's nothing going on with me and Liz," Don replied edgily.

"Ok…that sounds convincing what's going on?" Megan replied curiously.

"Nothing really I am just tired." Don replied dismissively.

"Right did you forget I am a profiler and a federal Agent?" Megan said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"No I didn't forget Megan," Don told Megan as the image of Liz, Lilly and him walking hand in hand through the Zoo came to his head. "I don't know…I just wish…I just want things to work out between Liz and I, that's all."

"Ah I see, well, just give it a little time Epps. You'll see. It'll work out in the end." Megan always knew what to say, Don felt much better after talking with her. Saying goodbye, Don hung up and went in search of Liz.


	5. Maybe Maybe

Just as Don spotted Liz his cell rang. The caller id read Charlie's cell so he answered it casually.

" Hey Chuck, miss me already?" Don asked knowing the nickname drove Charlie insane

" You need to come home now, get to the airport, GO." Charlie said his voice full of fear and panic

" Charlie calm down what you talking about? Is Dad alright.?

" NO Don, dad isn't alright, he had a heart attack." Charlie screamed into the phone. Don sat baffled for a moment unable to make the words come out of his mouth. He felt a combination of fear, panic, and anger simultaneously. Almost instictively he responded. " Oh my God, I am coming home right now I'll catch the next red eye back." " Please hurry Don. I'll get Amita to pick you up from the airport." Charlie begged.

As the conversation with Charlie ended, Don stood there stunned. Trying to let the past few minutes sink in, Don stood frozen in place. Not even realizing that Liz was standing right next to him the entire time, He instantly looked around for her kind face for support.

" Don what happened?" Liz asked softly

" I don't know, that was Charlie he said my dad had a heart attack"

" It's alright let me get our stuff together and I'll wake Lilly up just before we leave" she said supportively " I'll call the airport"

" Oh Liz you don't have to do this, it's okay I can fly back alone." Don was so thankful Liz was around

" Of course we're coming we're family don't you remember? This is Lilly's grandpa we want to be there for him." Liz answered in most caring way

Don could hardly keep his emotions in check, at that point he knew how much he still loved Liz.

Liz had packed everything up into suitcases, had made arrangements with the AD in NY, and had booked 3 plane tickets.

Once they had arrived at the airport Lilly began to fall asleep again in Don arms. Don was completely fine with it, because holding Lilly was the only thing that gave him comfort.

The three were granted early boarding on the American Airline fight 1223 heading for LA. The flight was quite but the fear for Alan was still lingering in air.

" Don are you awake?" Liz asked

" Yeah I am, I just closed my eyes for a moment, why?" he said sluggishly

" We are just about in LA. Don," she said empathetically, " No matter what happens, you know Lilly and I are there for you and Charlie"

" Thanks sweety" Don said before he realized what he had called Liz, but it felt so natural. He found comfort in the new closeness that had developed this last week. Liz smiled when she thought how good it felt for Don to call her sweety again. She began to realize how much she really missed Don.

Before either one of them realized, they were preparing to land. The fasten your seat belt sign lite up, so Don woke up Lilly.

" Baby girl daddy needs to put on your seat belt okay?" he explained in his new daddy tone

" No daddy I wanna sleep pleeeease" she said sleepy

" It's okay you can sleep at Grandpa Alans in a bit okay?" Liz said kissing Lilly on the for head.

Amita came into site at the gate, she looked like she had been crying, her eyes were red and puffy. You could feel the tention in the air, walking towards Amita seemed like a lifetime.

" Hey Amita" Don said while giving her a hug

" Don thank god your back" Amita said in between sobs

" How bad is it?" Liz asked fearful of what the answer might be

" It's not looking good, Alan suffered a major heart attack." The tension wasn't breaking. It was as if Amita had more bad news to share. " It's been a tough road for Charlie. He had to make some critical decisions about Alan's health and now he is doubting his choice. He really needs you there for support Don."

Don began to walk quickly toward the car. Knowing that he had put Charlie in an uncomfortable position made him feel guilty for his trip to New York, but then as he saw Liz and Lilly he remembered what he went for. " He was headed for surgery when i left to pick you up," said Amita.

" God no" Don whispered. The thought that something could happen during the trip to the hospital was knawing at Don, but Liz's voice comforted him once again.

" It'll be okay Alan is a strong man he'll pull through this."

The ride to the hospital was quiet. It seemed as if the short drive was the longest trip they had taken today. The hospital came into view and shortly after arriving they were greeted by Charlie and Milley.

" how you holding up?" Don said bluntly

" Alright I guess, it's not good Don they don't think he'll pull through." Charlie said shaking. Don didn't know how to be supportive when he was hurting so badly inside. He wanted so much to comfort his brother with supportive words but nothing came to mind.

" Uncle Charlie why you so sad?" Lilly asked

" Oh Lilly grandpa Alan isn't feeling well, and I am just worried about him." Charlie said with a weak smile on his face

" It's okay uncle Charlie mommy said he'll be okay you'll see," Lilly said so innocently

" Thanks honey I am sure she's right." Charlie said smiling slightly. It was hard to not see hope in her precious face.

" Hey Charlie I am sorry about Alan let me know if you need anything," Liz said with a smile. Her smiles could be so supportive.

" Thanks Liz, you being here for Don and I is huge help."

Just as Don was about to speak Alans surgeon Dr. Jackabee walked in.

" I see the rest of the Epps family has arrived." he said

" Yes sir my name is Don Epps I am Alan's son. How bad is it doctor? Is he going to make it?" Don said in a panic. " Well alright let me get started on his condition, it is very serious. He suffered a massive myocardial infarction. We were able to repair most of the damage, but we are unsure of the long term consequences until he wakes up."

" What does that mean? Will he make it?" Don asked in a hurry

" at this point it's difficult to say for sure, we'll keep him in the ICU for now." " If you have more questions please feel free to ask me. However, i have little information on how he is doing until he wakes up."

" Thank you so much Dr." Don said shaking the mans hand

Just as he was about to leave the room Lilly spoke up in a soft voice " Are you going fix my grandpa?"

Dr. Jackabee looked right at the little girl who was clinging on to her mommy's pant leg. Her big brown eyes were filled with tears.

He bent down and said " What's your name?" Lilly peeked out from behind Liz and replied " Lilly" " Well Lilly I will try my heartest to fix your grandpa, I promise.?" He asked smiling

Lilly shook his hand and said " Okay I'll be right here with my mommy and daddy."

Liz had tears in her eyes she was so proud of Lilly. Dr Jackabee rose and said to Liz " Mrs. Epps we will try our hardest to save your father in law." Liz didn't even hesitate on the Dr calling her Mrs Epps. She simple replied " Thank you so much."

Once the Dr left Liz walked up to Don and right into his arms " Thank you" he whispered

" For what?" she asked looking up at him

" For being there for Charlie and I"

" I wouldn't be any where else but right here"

The next few hours went by slow there was no change in Alan's condition. Charlie and Don were able to see him for about 5 minutes. Alan looked pale and was on a ventilator fighting for his life.

The next morning Amita had brought Lilly back to the hospital hoping to have some good news. Unfortunately there was no change Alan's conditon again.

Liz was busy on the phone for most of the morning, but no one really knew who she was talking to. Liz had decided that she was not going to walk out of the Epps family again. So she made a few phone calls back to NY, one being to the AD. She asked for a imitate transfer to LA with a one month leave do to family matters. The AD didn't agree with the transfer but finally granted Liz her request.

With everything pretty much rapped up in NY Liz was able to concentrate on Alan and the rest of the family.

" Who were you talking to ?" Don asked

" Oh just the AD back in NY" she said

" If you have to head back I understand, I can come see you and Lilly as soon as my dad feel better." Don said disappointed but understanding.

" Don look at me." Liz said Don lifted his head " I am not going anywhere, I am here to stay for good." Liz told him

Don smiled realizing that she said for good, as in moving back to LA. He was hoping that it was because of him and not the emergency at hand. The time passed and finally some news of Alans condition had come about during the afternoon. Things were looking up for the Epps family Alan was taken of the ventilator and was able to breath on his own. That evening Alan awoke in some pain but was glad to see the faces around him.

" Dad how you feeling?" Charlie asked

" Hey Charlie I am a bit swore but okay" Alan answered in a horse voice

" It's alright dad we're here all of us." Don spoke up

Just then Lilly entered the room

" Grandpa your awake" Lilly said full excitement

" Easy Lilly, grandpa is still not feeling well." Liz quickly said

" That's okay she can come see me, I missed you angel." Alan said

" I miss you to grandpa" Lilly gave Alan a small hug and then hung on to Don

" Hey dad why don't we give you sometime to rest okay" Don said trying to clear everyone out of the room.

" Thanks Donnie, oh Liz could you stay for a moment?" Alan asked

Liz looked a bit confused but said " Sure Alan of course"

" Are you okay, do you want me to get the Dr." she said worried

" No no I am fine, I want ask you about Donnie and you" he said inquisitively

" What about?" Liz asked

" What's going to happen between you"

" I don't know but what I can tell you is I asked for a transfer back to LA. So Lilly and I can be closer to Don and the rest of the family."

Alan had a large grin on his face " Thank you this means a lot to me"

" Alan I am not sure if Don and I are going to end up together but I know I love him and he loves Lilly"

" Donnie loves you more then you know" Alan reassured her

As Liz was walking out of the Alans room Don came walking over "What was that about? Is he alright?"

" Yes he's fine, he just wanted to know what my plans were." Liz answered

" Plans?" Don asked confused

" Yes Plans as in future plans"

" Oh great even after a heart attack he's meddling" Don said annoyed

" It's okay Don I told him about my phone call this morning and what I have planned"

" Phone call?" "What the phone call to the AD?" Don asked

" Yeah I asked for an imitate transfer back to LA and a one month leave of absence." As well made arrangements for my apartment to be leased by the end of the month.

Don was speechless he didn't know what to say, he couldn't believe Liz would do that for him.

" Wow I... don't even know what" He couldn't finish the sentence because Liz leaned over and kissed him. The kiss was a passionate and long over due.

" What are we going to do?" I mean we did just kiss" Don said stunned

" Take it slow, and we'll see where it goes but I am sure both of us know where this is headed."

Don smiled and kissed her again, he knew were he wanted this to head and that was the marriage path.

The next few weeks went by quickly Alan was released from the hospital, under strict instructions from the Dr. Liz was back in NY packing up while Lilly spend some time with Charlie and Amita. Amita felt this would be good practice for Charlie and her if they ever wanted children.

Liz had finally arrived back in LA just a few days after Alan was released from the hospital. Most of her stuff was in storage now, Lilly and Liz moved in with Don which seemed to fit comfortably with everyone.

The first night at Don's apartment Lilly feel asleep with out any problems. There for Liz and Don went to bed early to spend sometime together. The night was spend making love and falling asleep in each others arms. Just before Liz fell asleep she whispered to Don " I never said it before when we were dating. Maybe because I didn't realize it till Lilly was placed into my arms for the first time, but I love you Don."

Don had the biggest smile on his face, " I love you more then you will ever know" Don spoke softly

The next morning the three headed over to the craftsman home to spend sometime with Alan. Things were finally looking up in Dons life. His father was doing alright, Liz was back in his life and most important he was a dad.

The next few months were spend between the craftsman home and the FBI office. Don and Liz were doing well and Lilly was getting ready to start preschool. Don picked up Lilly one afternoon and took her to park, he had an important matter to discuss with her.

" Honey can daddy ask you something?" he said cautiously

"Ah huh" she said

" What do you think about me asking mommy to marry me?" he claimed playfully

Lilly looked confused " What does that mean?"

" Well mommy and I would say how much we love each other and have a big party after"

" Hmmm, would i be invited?" she asked.

"Of course you would be a very special guest at our party" Don claimed.

" Okay i think that would be good" she said in agreement

" Alright well we can't tell mommy yet okay? It's a big surprise."

Lilly smiled and nodded her head.

Don had gone to the jewellery store earlier in the day and had picked out the engagement ring. It was an eternity ring with three diamonds. One large 1 carat diamond and two little .75 carat diamond surrounding the larger one. Don was extremely nervous that night as he wasn't planning on proposing till the next morning, Lilly and him had it all planned out.

Once Lilly was asleep Don and Liz watched a movie before heading to bed. Don didn't sleep much there for being up by 5:30 am to prepare breakfast. Once he woke Lilly up the two walked into bedroom where Liz was sound asleep. Lilly had the ring in her hand while Don held her.

Don and Lilly stat on the bed which woke Liz up. " Hey guys everything okay?" she asked

" Yes mommy everything is good" Lilly said smilling

" We have something for you" Don said hardly containing his excitement

" Oh yeah what do you have for me?" Liz asked

Don whispered into Lilly's ear " on the count of three, one, two, three" In unison they said " Will you marry us" while Lilly was hold up the diamond ring.

To be continued


End file.
